Count Duckula 2 - Transylvanian Homesick Blues
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = LL0023 |rating = }}Count Duckula 2 - Transylvanian Homesick Blues is a UK VHS release by Lollipop Video which is distributed under license from Thames Video International and distributed by Video Collection International Ltd on 1st May 1989. It is the second and final volume of Count Duckula in the 'Lollipop' range of children's titles. It contains three episodes from the Cosgrove Hall cartoon series "Count Duckula". Description More ghosty giggles with Nanny, Igor and Count Duckula. Episode Info *'Transylvania Homesick Blues' A roller coaster ride at the fair takes Duckula, Nanny and Igor into another dimension, time and tide wait for no duck. *'Restoration Comedy' Duckula thinks the castle needs brightening up. He hires a fashionable interior designer. Nanny and Igor go on strike. *'All in a Fog' A mysterious detective story set in mysterious old London town. Duckula hasn't got a clue. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narration by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert and Peter Richard Reeves. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding *Design by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Assistant Designer: Andrea Hough. *Storyboard by John Stevenson and David Elvin. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Migel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Jose Maria Zumel, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Animated by Pedro Molina, Manuel Garcia, Engel Gallego, Eduard Sasu, Julio Diez, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Pedro Mohdano, Mariank Rueda, Alberto Conejo, Ignacio Amero, Ezequiel Martin, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Vincente Rodrigues, Stefanescu Bujor, Juan Antonio Serrano, Amaro Canretoro, Francisco Tena, Juan Antonio Rojo, Engel Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Emilio Lujan, Ramon Garcia, Chris Doyle, Paca Moreno, Valentin Cain, Manuel Galiana, Luis L. Varela, Manuel Doctor, Fernando Gallego, Julian Tarrago, Javier Gutierrez, Maria Vincent Rodriguez, Fernando Jariego, Rob Stevenhajen, Russell Brookes, Carmen Chenza, Marivi Rodriguez and Pedro Jorge Gill. *Backgrounds by Miguel Angel, Milagros Banares, Higashi Turuma and Felix Cascajo. *Backgrounds Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Maria Del Mar Fernandez, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torrez, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Vacas, Angeles Sanz, Julia Garcia, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Diez and Maria Fernandez. *Painting Supervisor: Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Controllers: Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips, Simon White and Phil McMylor. *Edited by Eilis Ward and Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton and Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. Gallery Count-Duckula-Transylvanian-Homesick-Blues-Lollipop-_57 (1).jpg|Spine Count-Duckula-Transylvanian-Homesick-Blues-Lollipop-_57 (2).jpg|Back cover Count-Duckula-Transylvanian-Homesick-Blues-Lollipop-_57 (3).jpg|Cassette Count-Duckula-Transylvanian-Homesick-Blues-Lollipop.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Count Duckula Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Lollipop Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Barry Clayton (Count Duckula Narrator) Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television